


Harley's Dirty 30

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Marvel, RPF - Fandom, Supernatural, Twd - Fandom
Genre: Each chapter will have warnings listed, F/F, F/M, Language, M/M, Multi, Must be 18+ to read, Other, Please read warnings before reading drabble, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 10,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: To celebrate my 30th birthday Tumblr followers submitted gifs or prompts for an NSFW drabble. This series will be each drabble. Please read warnings at beginning of each chapter and be mindful each gif is NSFW. You must be 18+ to read.





	1. Dean x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! xoxo, Harley

**Dean x Reader**

**Submitted by[@maddiepants](https://tmblr.co/mxMbfKY8PhJw65bmDkiq4jQ)**

**Warning: Edging**

 

 

   Dean was the master of the tease. He had you spread out on every surface of the hotel room but after nearly an hour of teasing, he’d yet to actually let you cum.

   “Please Dean,” you begged as you sat back into the chair. The bastard only gave you a shit-eating grin and a wink as an answer.

   He pushed your legs up holding at your knee. The position spread you open wide for him. He leaned down licking up your slit as you jolted. He chuckled doing it two or three more times. You glared up at him with a demanding look and this time he obliged. Your hands had found their way to your hair but when he descended the final time wrapping his lips around your clit and sucking you lost it. You shivered bringing your hands down gasping as he finally gave you what you had wanted. An orgasm that made you see stars.


	2. Danneel x Reader x Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel x Reader x Genevieve
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Language, Dom/Sub Relationships, Threesome

 

    Jensen and Jared were lucky men to be married to such beautiful wives. But no matter how lucky they may be they’d never be as lucky as you were. Officially the public knew you as the dedicated live-in nanny for the Ackles and Padalecki households. You loved reading the website conspiracy theories that the boys were cheating on their wives with you, which weren’t completely wrong. You did often engage in sex with Jared and Jensen but mostly it was at their wives’ orders.

   Dani and Gen were the main reasons you were there. They were your dominants and you their willing submissive. You’d met them while interviewing for the nanny position and overtime Dani discovered you’re secret and was all too willing to share.

   Tonight was special for the three of you. It was your birthday and the women had sent all the kids to spend the night with grandparents so that you could really embrace your gift. Jared and Jensen sat naked in the corner watching with rapt attention as Danneel and Genevieve played with you. At the moment, Gen sat behind you holding back your arms whispering filthy praises into your ear while Danneel fucked into you with her strap-on. She’d had it specially made using Jensen’s cock as the model. Her thrusts were brutal but so pleasurable as you squirmed in Gen’s arms under Danneel’s assault.

   “Please, Mistress,” you pleaded as she had brought you to the edge several times with no relief from the fire burning in you. “Please let me cum!”

   “Not yet. You’ll wait until we’ve all had our fill,” Danneel warned slapping at your thigh.

   “All?” you sobbed.

   Just over her shoulder, you watched as Jared and Jensen stepped forward each pumping their cocks while eyeing you hungrily. Gen leaned in nipping at your ear, “All of us, Pet. Happy Birthday!”


	3. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @maddiepants
> 
> Warning: College AU

 

    Dean sat across from you finishing the simple dinner you’d made for date night. He’d been so busy with his midterms that you’d barely seen him in the last two weeks. It was painful but if it helped build a better future then you couldn’t complain too much. Still, you hated seeing him so tired. You came around the table resting your hand on his shoulder.

   “Dean, I need you. I’ve missed you so much,” you tried to sound as alluring as possible and it seemed to work.

   “Not as much as I have,” he undid his jeans pulling his cock from the undone zipper. He stroked it a few times but his eyes remained locked with yours.

   “Dean,” you whined leaning down kissing him fiercely.

   “Come on baby,” Dean pulled your panties down to your knees. You took over kicking them off while he sat up enough to pull his jeans down. His arm wrapped around your waist pulling you onto his lap. His cock is hard against your core while you lazily make out with him. You lean up sinking on to him in one go already dripping at the thought of him being inside you after so long.

   Dean’s hands find your hips, “Come on Y/N. Show me how much you missed me.”


	4. Winter Soldier x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter Soldier x Prisoner!Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Dub-Con, italics mean they are speaking in Russian, PTSD

 

   He was quiet as he came in not that there was ever a time when he wasn’t. He sat at the end of the bed taking off his gear running his metal hand through his hair. You remained silent as you crawled towards him running your hands over his shoulders before massaging his muscles. He seemed to deflate under your hands his shoulders slumping.

   “ _Are you okay my soldier?_ ”

   “ _When I am with you I am okay. Did they feed you?_ ”

   “ _Yes, my soldier. Come lay with me,_ ” you were both prisoners at the hands of Hydra, but at the very least they allowed you to be kept together. You knew at any moment they would take him away from you or you away from him so each moment was sacred.

    The soldier laid you down climbing up between your legs, “ _But first I need you, my love. Let me take care of you_.”

    The soldier pulled the gown from you and kissed along your body in all the places he knew would make you moan. He spread your legs nestling between them as he thrust into you. Your arms wrapped around him running along his back muscles. He took his time thrusting into you while your eyes met. A single tear dropped from the corner of his eye as he slowed.

    “ _I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,_ ” he slowly began thrusting again.

    “ _It’s not your fault soldier. I love you it’s okay. I love you,_ ” you hoped he understood. It wasn’t his fault that you were both trapped.


	5. Danneel x Genevieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel x Genevieve
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous

 

    As much as they missed the boys while they were filming it was nice to have girl time. Well, at least their version of girl time. It mostly consisted of wine and retail therapy, but on special days it was something more. It was lust and exploration while making each other come apart over and over again.

   Gen sucked at Dani’s shoulder while her fingers worked in and out of her dripping pussy. Each pass of her fingers barely touched Dani’s clit as a way of slow torture. Dani loved the torture that Gen put her through. Each pass sent electricity through her body as it undulated on the soft sheets of the bed. Gen knew every place that drove her wild and Dani couldn’t wait to return the favor to her.


	6. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @aimee-ginge
> 
> Warning: Language, Negative Body Image, Fluff

 

    Dean stepped behind you as you slipped your bra off per his command. His large hands slid down from your abdomen to your hips allowing you to feel the warmth that sent shivers down your spine. You tossed the bra tilting your head to the side allowing him to suck at the pulse point of your neck.

   “Dean, please I don’t want to see myself,” Dean’s eyes met yours in the floor length mirror. You regretted allowing Dean to go with you clothes shopping. He overheard you talking with the shop girl explaining how much you hated shopping because of your body shape. Dean was having none of it.

   “I want you to see what I see, Y/N,” he murmured in your ear. He knelt down his fingers hooked in your panties sliding them down your legs slowly. As he did his lips brushed against your skin filling you with a mixture of lust and hesitation. Dean could have anyone why would he ever really want you.

  “Dean,” you closed your eyes. “I don’t think I can do this.”

   He stood up quickly moving in front of you cupping your face, “Hey sweetheart I’m never going to make you do something you don’t want to do. I just wanted to show you how beautiful you are to me. Come on open those beautiful eyes for me.”

   You opened them to see the sincerity in Dean’s eyes at his words. Dean would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. He was kind and maybe just maybe he could finally get through to you if you’d just give him a chance. With no further argument, you leaned forward taking a breath before pressing your lips to Dean’s, “We have to go slow, but show me, Dean. Show me what you see.”

   He wrapped his arms around you lifting you up as your legs instantly wrapped around his waist, “Hold on, Baby. I’ve got you.” Dean carries you to the bed laying you down and fulfills his promise.


	7. Castiel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Language

 

     It didn’t start off like this. You had simply been trying to educate the newly human angel on Earth cultures. Somehow it had turned into dating and then of course intercourse. At first, you felt awkward as you weren’t well versed in sex yourself. No blushing virgin by any means, but also not the type of girl to bang any barfly she could. But you promised Dean you’d take Castiel in when he lost his grace.

    Castiel was an apt student willing to take in all the new human things. But when it came to sex he wanted a more hands-on approach apparently. At least that’s what you thought happened not that you can focus on anything as Cas was holding your legs devouring your pussy like it was his last meal.

    You’d explained cunnilingus to him despite the awkwardness he smiled and held out his hand, “Let me see if I understand.”

    He understood alright so much so that you didn’t believe the angel had never done this before. Your hands clutched at your thighs as your hips bounced chasing Cas’ tongue. He licked up your juices sucking at your clit bringing actual tears to your eyes at how good it felt.

   “Castiel!” you screamed as your orgasm caught you off guard. It felt like all your energy was zapped but Cas kept sucking at your folds until your orgasm had passed. You sucked in a deep breath when Castiel moved up spreading your legs to look down at you. His face covered with your release and he was slowly licking it away with his tongue when he nervously smiled down at you.

   “Was that the correct way to perform cunnilingus?” you could only laugh in response to such a ridiculous question.


	8. Bucky x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Language

 

   “Fuck, don’t stop,” Bucky groaned as you pulled off his cock with a smile.

  “You like that Buck?” you teased taking him back into your mouth. He groaned one hand on his head the other squeezing your ass as you sucked him down as far as you could manage. You loved the way he reacts when you try to take him all down.

   “Yes, you are amazing,” he manages as you pull off again a bead of spit stringing from your lips as you give him a coy smile.

   You continue stroking him and then take him back into your mouth. You’ll do this on and off until he begs you for release. It’s your favorite way to relax after a strenuous mission. Bucky doesn’t seem to have any complaints on the matter.


	9. Danneel x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danneel x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Language, Danneel is not married to Jensen

 

   Your hand wrapped around Dani’s neck holding on for dear life as you rode her fingers. She smiled up at you as you bounced in ecstasy at the way she was making you feel, “Fuck Dani baby.”

   “You like this sweetheart? Looked so good tonight,” she purred. “I almost took you right there in the restaurant. Would you like that baby? Let me spread you out on the table so everyone can see what a good girl you are for me?”

   “Yes Dani,” you sob slowing as pulls her fingers from you.

   “Lick ‘em clean,” she orders. You hold her hand slowly tracing each finger with your tongue. The salty taste of your release combined with the way she watches you is almost orgasmic in itself. You don’t know how you got lucky with such a beautiful wife but you think God every day for her.

   “May I take care of you know?” you ask as you suck her finger teasingly.

   Her expression darkens filled with lust as her free hand comes up into your hair forcing you off her lap and onto your knees. She spreads her legs allowing you to see her glistening folds that make you lick your lips in anticipation, “Make me cum, Y/N. Please baby.”

  How could you resist such an enticing offer?


	10. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @maddiepants
> 
> Warning: Language, MOC!Dean, Rough Sex, Possible Dub-Con

 

    If you ever found Cain you’d kill him with your bare hands. Whatever he had done to Dean was slowly turning the man you loved into someone you didn’t recognize. He was darker and even when he tried to hide it you could still see the darkness bubbling under the surface. It was affecting everything in your relationship but none so much as the sex. At times Dean was the softest man who’d take his time making love to you, but not anymore.

   It was a rough hunt thanks to some douchebag hunter trying to play Superman. Thanks to his stupidity you’d almost met your maker at the hands of a vamp if it hadn’t been for Sam saving you. Because of what happened Dean had nearly killed the other hunter. It took you, Sam, and Cas to pull him off the hunter. He only snapped stomping off living you three to clean everything up.

   Now it brought you here. When you got back to the hotel room Dean was nowhere to be found so you climbed into the shower. Moments later Dean was there pulling you from the shower tossing you onto the bed. He was on you in an instant his head buried between your legs licking, sucking, and biting at your folds and clit as your hands tangled in his hair. The orgasm was pulled from you so quick you couldn’t prepare screaming Dean’s name.

   “Press your tits together,” Dean gruffly ordered and you complied just wanting to please him. He slid his cock through your breasts muttering that you were his and he couldn’t lose you. But then he changed so quickly his hand suddenly around your throat pushing you down his mouth covering yours. He thrust into your without warning filling you to the hilt making you cry out into his mouth. He took it to keep going as he continued to maintain his desire to protect you.

   When it was over he passed out beside you holding you tight against his chest. For the first time, you’d been afraid. Dean was being consumed by this Mark and you didn’t know how to save him. Would it only get worse from here? Would he go too far one day and you’d pay the price? You sighed resting your hand on Dean’s vowing to save him from this. No matter the costs.


	11. Abaddon x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abaddon x Kidnapped!Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Non-Con, TW – Rape (Please do not read if this offends you.)

 

    You pulled against the ropes pleading for her to stop. Abaddon had kidnapped you during the last confrontation with the Winchesters. For days she left you tied naked in this room, but today she came. She hummed as you screamed for her to let you go but your pleas went unheard as she slowly peeled off her own clothes.

  “Let’s see if I can find other ways to make you scream,” Abaddon winked sinking to her knees pressing your legs apart. “We’ll have to get you wet my dear.”

   “Abaddon, no,” you squirmed trying to pull away while she mocked you slowly leaning down kissing just above your mound. The first touch of her lips brought tears to your eyes, “Please don’t do this. I don’t want this. Please!”

  Abaddon’s fingers dug into the meat of your hips, “Don’t worry by the end of this you’ll be begging me for more little one. I’m going to make you my favorite pet.”


	12. Steve x Bucky (Stucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Bucky Barnes
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Infinity War didn’t happen

 

   “Are you sure, Steve? This is a big step,” Bucky asked wanting to make sure he was hearing correctly. It was everything he had dreamt of for so long and to hear Steve want it too was something he had never believed would happen.

  Steve gripped Bucky’s hands tightly, “It is Buck, but it’s with you. I have you back and I’m done pretending we’re not more than friends.” Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Bucky’s neck pulling him forward until their lips barely touched, “I’m yours, Bucky.”

   “I’ve always been yours, Steve,” Bucky pressed his lips to Steve’s own giving them both the things they had craved for so long.

   Clothes were shed as each man explored one another. Bucky initially froze when Steve kissed along the shoulder connected to his metal arm but Steve only told him how strong and beautiful he was. It was everything the two soldiers needed. When Steve knelt to Bucky taking his cock into his mouth both realized what a moment this way. They could finally be together.

   Bucky pushed Steve to the bed kissing down his spine while his fingers worked up Steve’s puckered hole. He took his time and plenty of lube as not to hurt Steve. Super soldier or not he had no desire to cause Steve any pain. Steve mewled and groaned under Bucky begging him to give him relief. Bucky was all too happy to comply as he lined up slowly pressing into Steve. The stretch is new and the sounds Steve made sent shivers up Bucky’s spine. When he was fully seated inside the blonde soldier’s warm hole Bucky was overwhelmed.

   “I love you, Steve,” Bucky whispered afraid to say it aloud.

   “I love you too, Buck,” Steve answered pushing back against Bucky urging him on. Bucky took over giving in to his desire and once again taking care of Steve Rogers.


	13. Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warning: Bodyguard AU

 

    It was hard being royalty and having every move you made judged. The one shining spot was your personal bodyguard, Sam Winchester. Sam was as intelligent as he was protective. It was nice to carry on conversations with someone who treated you as an equal not simply a spoiled princess. It also didn’t hurt that Sam was one of the most beautiful men you’d ever laid eyes on. You teased him endlessly when women would throw themselves at him but he remained unfazed or dedicated to his job as he put it.

   It was afternoons like this that you really loved his dedication. It was taboo and forbidden but you couldn’t resist having a taste. Sam had carefully made sure the pool house would be secure from prying eyes so you could spend the afternoon together as you often did in secret. Sam would slowly strip you down careful to never leave a mark as he’d kiss and suck every bit of your flesh. His tongue would swirl around each taut nipple before playfully biting at them. But your choice was to ride him. Sam was huge and the way he’d hold your hips as you bounced up and down on his cock was thrilling.

   “So beautiful Princess,” he praised as he slapped at your ass. “Feel so good on my cock.”

  “Sam,” you moaned sinking down completely just as he came filling your womb with warm cum. “Fuck,” you collapse onto his chest as he kisses your neck and shoulder.

   “I love you, Princess. Y/N,” he says your name quieter but with reverence. Your heart aches knowing this is all you’ll ever have with him. But even with that, you wouldn’t trade the moments for anything in the world.


	14. Negan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Age Gap, Attempted Sexual Assault mentioned

 

    You’d been moving for days practically tree top to tree top to avoid other survivors and even worse the dead who hungered for the living. But your strength was starting to wane. You hadn’t had a decent meal since the end of the world but your stash of food had quickly dwindled. Not to mention the last encounter with a group of survivors had forced you to flee leaving your last rations behind. Better starving then raped you figured.  

  You finally rested on a tree branch when you heard rumbling you hadn’t heard in forever. Vehicles were quickly approaching as you leaned up watching in apt attention. The vehicles stopped in a clearing as men with guns emptied each vehicle laughing and joking with one another.  But your eyes fell on the first vehicle widening as you recognized the tall lean man who stepped out in the black leather jacket. He held a bat on his shoulder that was wrapped in barb wire and looked as if it was covered in dry blood. He still looked as handsome as he ever did and you were a fan of the salt and pepper beard he had going on.

  You climbed down although you were so focused on him you missed a step and fell crashing to the ground hard with a cry. The symphony of cocking guns startled you as men instantly surrounded you. You quickly put your hands up in surrender hoping to God these men were not like the men you had escaped from. They seemed to part at one end and your eyes widened realizing he seemed to be the leader. You didn’t know why it surprised you. He was after all a commanding presence.

   “Well, well, well, did we find a kitten, Boys?” he joked to his men as they laughed relaxing their weapons at a wave of his hand. He still hadn’t really looked at you but when he did you knew he instantly recognized you. His face softened as he stared at you.

   You smiled nearly in tears, “Hey Coach. It’s real good to see you.”

   He let the bat fall crossing the small distance pulling you into his arms. You slumped against his chest inhaling his scent, “Good to see you too, Y/N. Damn good to see you. Come on let’s get you somewhere safe.”

   Negan let you ride with him back to his compound that he called The Sanctuary. It was a massive fortress-like factory that had walkers tied to the outside like a warning. Negan let one of his so-called Saviors named Arat lead you to his personal suite where she supplied you with stuff for a shower and clean clothes. You were not prepared to actually have hot water but you moaned as it warmed you. You’d been afraid you’d never feel this clean again.

   When you came out Negan was sitting on the bed waiting expectedly for you standing as you came out. He gestured for the bed and began to tell you everything about his place. You took it in stride before telling him how you had ended up alone without provisions. He was angry but said nothing else. He then reluctantly told you about his wives but you only took his hand.

   “I don’t care about that, Negan. I’m just glad you’re alive,” you smiled up at him before climbing onto his lap.

  “I’m sorry your Dad sent you away. I thought I’d never see you again especially after all this,” his large hand cradled your face.

   It was like it was before. You had waited until your eighteenth birthday before telling him how you felt and you had graduated. It was a blissful three months before your father sent you away and then the world fell apart. But now it was like time had not passed as you pulled his shirt off kissing along his neck and chest. He took his time with you and made you cum twice on his tongue before pulling you to him lazily thrusting in and out of you.

  Hell was outside but you had no need to worry right now. Your Savior had found you.


	15. Rosa x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosa x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @coffee-obsessed-writer
> 
> Warnings: Dom/Sub Relationship

 

   You’d taken the job working as the secretary in the 99th precinct not realizing the shoes you’d have to fill. However, everyone seemed friendly and willing to help you get acclimated to your job and even Detective Santiago praised your organizing skills. The only nut you couldn’t crack was Detective Diaz, which was a shame because she was such a beautiful woman. The others insisted she was just a tough nut to crack and that she had been close to your predecessor Gina but that in time she’d come around.

   That time came sooner or later when Rosa walked into the club that you were a member of. At first, you thought it had to do with an investigation but when she took off her coat you realized it was definitely not that. She wore the bracelet indicating she was a Dom while yours clearly revealed you as a submissive.

  “Good evening, Mistress, may I be of service for you tonight?” you kept your eyes downcast already amazed that you had the nerve to approach her.

  She used her hand to tilt your head up and you recognized the high browed smirk she’d thrown your way the first day, “I think you’ll do nicely.”

  Rosa led you to a corner booth addressing one of the attendants demanding she blindfold you. Immediately you felt arousal flood your core at the prospects of the evening. She ordered you to open your mouth sticking her finger in with the command to suck and you did so until the attendant pulled you away.

   “Please,” you pleaded with a whine.

   Rosa leaned in, “Don’t worry I’ve got you. Been wanting you since the first day at the precinct. Hold on gorgeous you’re going to love the ride.”


	16. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @maddiepants
> 
> Warnings: Language

 

   Deciding to mix it up Dean had challenged you to a bit of foreplay. The first one to give in was subject to the whims of the winner within reason Dean assured you already counting on victory. So with each of your legs spread Dean fisted his cock running his hand up and Dean the hard member. Meanwhile, you kept your eyes focused on the way the pleasure twisted up Dean’s face using it as you toyed with your clit. You used just enough pressure to tease but not make you wanton. Dean’s eyes were hooded as he gripped the base of his cock looking at you as you winked still giving him a show.

   “Fuck this,” Dean growls moving so quick you aren’t prepared as he is suddenly over you pushing your hand away from your core. Dean slides into you easily not even bothering to take his time as he pounds into you chasing his release. Your fingers dig into the meat of his shoulders when his hand slides between your bodies finding your clit, “Cum!”

   “Dean!” you scream clamping down on his cock as your orgasm moves through you. He continues moving until he is sure the last of your orgasm has been wrung from your body.  He collapses beside you pulling you into his chest and you look up at him coyly, “You lost Winchester!”

   He snorts, “Fucking worth it. I’d lose to you every time as long as I can watch you cum on my cock.”

   “What a romantic,” you tease kissing his collarbone.

   “You love it,” he replies sleepily and you can’t disagree. You really do. 


	17. John x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Rough Sex

 

   You knew exactly what this would lead do as you shamelessly flirted with the college boys playing pool. You could feel John’s heated gaze all evening as you moved around the table playing the boys perfectly for a huge score. John brought this on himself when you worked with that hunter the other week. She was closer to John’s own age and you knew she had put the moves on him, but he insisted she didn’t but you weren’t fooled. Payback was a bitch.

   “What the hell was that shit tonight?” John demanded as you pull some clothes from your backpack for a quick shower.

  “We were low on cash so I hustled for us John,” you smiled patting his chest as you walked to the bathroom pulling off your clothes and beginning to remove the make-up from the evening.

  “That was hustling?”

  “Yes, John that was hustling. How about I call Janet and ask her how she hustles?” you sneer at him from the mirror as he comes behind you.

  “This shit again. Quit acting like a jealous child. She didn’t come on to me and if she did I have you,” he spun you around and you realized he was only in his boxers. On top of that, he was also hard as a rock so at least some part of your plan worked. You stepped closer as he groans when your hand cups his cock

   “You know what, John,” your free hand rests on his chest while your other hand massages his bulge. You look up at him seductively biting your lip, “I think you’re the one who was jealous of those assholes. I bet they imagined throwing me on the table and fucking me hard while you watched.”

   John gulps as you push his boxers down enough to pull free his cock. You push him back against the wall kneel slowly moving your hands up and down his shaft.  His cock his hard and the head red with pre-cum beading at the tip. You keep eye contact giving little kitten licks then twirling your tongue around the head of his cock. He keeps making the most sensual moans as you take him into your mouth. You swallow him down taking as much of him as you can manage using your hand to wrap around the rest while playing with his balls. You knew exactly how to play him when his hands move to your hair sliding into the strands and his breath shortens. Just as he is close you clamp your hand around the base of his cock pulling off with a smile wiping your mouth.

    “Thanks for that,” you stand up smacking his cheek playfully heading out of the bathroom. He stands to stare aghast as you make it to the bed you feel confident but it doesn’t last long.

    “Oh no little girl,” John presses you to the bed slapping your ass before leaning down licking at your folds. He comes up wiping his face, “Already fucking soaked. What a good little slut you are.”

   “Fuck John, please,” you plead as he teases your hole with the head of his cock. You cry and plead before he fully seats himself inside. He sits a punishing pace making you grip the bedding until your knuckles are white and your eyes are rolling up into your head. You know there’ll be bruises where his hands are holding your hips in place. All in all, it’s the best plan you’ve ever concocted.


	18. Sam x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @arses21434
> 
> Warnings: Dom/ Sub Relationship, Rough Sex

 

   When you had agreed to try something new with Sam this had been the furthest thing from your mind. He had ropes tied around you keeping your legs spread and your arms behind your back. Then he produced clothespins to your nipples. Initially, it was painful but it soon blurred into a pleasurable sort of pain.

   “You look good like this, Y/N,” Sam walked around you gloriously naked. Sweat beaded on his skin giving him a glow under the lights of his room. He leaned down running his hands over your thighs teasing that he was going to eat you out.

  “Sam,” you pleaded to try to move your hips closer.

  “Not yet Baby,” Sam kisses your thigh standing moving just out of sight. You strain to see what he’s doing to no avail. It seems like forever when he steps back into view holding up a black riding crop, “What’s your color, Y/N?”

   “Green,” you eye the crop hungrily already feeling arousal burn in your core.

   “Good girl,” he brings the crop down using it to run through your folds. Then he smacks the end on your core. You cry out as he continues the same pattern over and over again.

   “Sam!” you scream as he stops pulling the crop away licking your arousal off the end.

   “Don’t worry sweetheart you’re going to love what comes next,” he winks grabbing a bottle of lube and you know you’re in for a real treat.


	19. Negan x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Negan x Reader
> 
> Submitted by anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Teacher/ Student Relationship, Age Gap, Reader is 18, Anal Sex

 

   You knew exactly what you were doing as you swirled your tongue around the pen. He was a captivated audience trying desperately to listen to whatever the other student’s debate topic was but it was for nothing. You shot him a wink and he nearly spits out the sip of coffee he’d taken. After that, you sat back focusing back on the topics waiting for your turn, but luckily it never came to you as the bell rang signaling the weekend.

  “Alright you little, Shits,” Mr. Negan stand pulling off his glasses. “Be ready to pick up right here on Monday.  Also, read chapter twelve and be prepared to discuss. Get out of here.”

  You pack up taking your time to make sure that you will have a moment alone with Negan. It works perfectly as you pull your blazer on followed by your backpack. You make it to his desk but before you pass his hand wraps around your arm holding you back.

  “You think you’re cute, huh?”

  You wink, “I really do.”

  “My place at seven,” he presses a bronze key into your hand and you make a show sliding it into your bra.

  “See you Monday, Mr. Negan,” you wink once more leaving the classroom excitement running through your veins.

  Thankfully your friend was more than willing to play that you were spending the weekend with her family at their lake house. No one needed to know you were staying inside with your favorite teacher. Whatever was happening between you and Negan was dangerous for your both but like a moth, to the flame, neither of you could stay away from one another.

  Negan had you pressed against the front door as it closed his lips devouring yours while his hands began unbuttoning your uniform shirt, “You’re a fucking troublemaker.”

  “Don’t act like you don’t love it,” you warn taking his tie wrapping around your neck.

  “You’re right I fucking do. Such a bad girl,” he slaps at your ass and you whimper. “What the fuck?”

   “Got a surprise for you, Baby,” you grab his hand dragging him to his bedroom. Once in the room, you kick off your sneakers and pull your skirt up just enough so he can see the jeweled plug you’d put in just for him.

   He whistles as he pulls your hands behind your back wrapping his belt around them and takes his tie wrapping it around your mouth, “Oh darling you better be glad it’s the weekend because you won’t be able to walk tomorrow.”


	20. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @aimee-ginge
> 
> Warnings: Language, Oral Fixation

 

    “Why don’t you like it? I fucking love it,” Dean asked as he crawled up the bed trying to pull away your sheet.

    “Are you kidding me? Who doesn’t love it? I just don’t like being on top I’d rather be lying down,” you wave him off pushing the sheet away revealing your naked form.

   “Just once, okay? If you don’t like it you can lie down and I’ll eat you out like there is no tomorrow,” Dean looked hopeful so you nodded bringing him in for a kiss.

   Dean laid back gesturing for you to move so you did moving to straddle his face. He ran his nose through your core while his hands slid along your skin up to the top of your hips. You could hear him inhale when his tongue parted your folds sliding in and you felt his lips pressed against you as he flicked his tongue. He pulled back letting his tongue move up circling your clit but just enough to tease. You didn’t how you got so lucky to find a man who loved using his mouth on you as much as Dean. It was nothing for that to be your alarm clock most mornings.

   “Fuck Dean,” you trembled over him but his hands held you in place as he continued eating you out. You knew he wouldn’t let you move until he had his fill and Dean was a very hungry boy.


	21. Tony x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Dom/Sub undertones

 

     Dating Tony Stark was such an experience. Initially, you were wary since Pepper was still very much in his life, but she was really nice and even offered pointers for her genius ex. Not to mention have sex with Tony right as he stepped out of the Iron Man suit was a bigger turn on that you ever would have imagined. Thankfully Tony was more than willing to play along and the foreplay was always extra theatrical because of it.

   Tonight you’d decided to up the game letting you play a bound damsel in distress. You picked out the cutest lingerie and arrived earlier than intended. Tony was all talk until you pulled off the silk robe covering you turning to wink at him playfully.

  “I think a whole army would come looking for you,” he turns you pulling your hands behind wrapping one of his finest silk ties around your wrists.

   “Be careful Tony I’ve never played this game before,” you tease and he pulls you back to his chest as tight as he can. Then he pushes you forward on the mattress letting you slightly bounce on the plush mattress.


	22. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Word Prompt Submitted Anonymously: “Open wide baby”
> 
> Gif added by me!

 

    Sam had thankfully left for the weekend to allow you and Dean to celebrate your three year anniversary alone. Dean had left to pick up groceries to make you a festive meal and you sat your plan in motion. You pulled your hair up and actually did your make-up unlike you ever had before. The outfit you’d picked was new and thanks to Rowena made to fit your curvaceous body. The silk stockings were soft and the satin corset made your breasts pop deliciously. You lit some candles and slid on the leather heels climbing onto the table in the library and waited patiently.

   “Hey Princess, I’m back,” Dean calls out for you.

   “I’m in the library, Dean. Come here I need to show you something,” you give yourself a hint of urgency and as expected you can hear the sounds of Dean’s footfalls.

   “What’s up, Y/N?” your name dies on Dean’s lips as he enters the room. He crosses the room with a smile on his face shedding his jacket and flannel leaving him in just a black t-shirt, “You’re beautiful.”

    You stand to give a twirl showing off your ensemble, “I bet you say that to all the girls, Winchester.”

   “Just to the ones I love,” he winks and you chuckle undoing his pants. “Oh, you are hungry, huh?”

   “Starving,” you pull his belt out with one tug. “You going to help or make me do all the work?”

   You never thought you’d see Dean get undressed so fast. He kicks off his pants and boxers nearly falling as he gets tangled in the undergarment. He pulls his shirt off and you are happy to see his cock coming to full attention on its own. It’s nice to know the outfit is working well. You maneuver him pushing him to sit on the edge of the table.

   “Fuck that’s cold warn somebody,” he glares but it fades as you run your hands up his arm and around his neck bringing his face closer to you.

    “Such a crybaby, Dean. Now how can I help you celebrate?” you wiggle your eyebrows playfully as Dean crashes his lips to yours. You never get tired of kissing him because he pours so much passion baby.

   He pushes you back just a bit smiling as he takes his now fully erect cock in hand, “Open wide baby.”

   “Don’t mind if I do,” you wrap your hand around the base and pretend you’re going to go slow before you swallow him all the way down in one go.

   “Fuck Y/N,” Dean declares gripping the edge of the table. You hope he holds on because you have a lot planned for him this weekend to celebrate.


	23. Steve x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous

 

    You were ready for Steve as he entered your apartment. It had been months since you’d seen him and you were eager just to touch him. You pounced not giving him time to register that you were completely nude, but you had no desire to worry with clothes when you’re soldier was home. You pulled away pushing the shirt up and he took it off tossing it away.

   “Did you miss me, darling?”

   “You have no idea, Steve. I’ve been counting the minutes.”

   Steve’s arms found you pulling you into a rough kiss while your hands moved to grip his hip and the other to rub his quickly hardening bulge. But as you kiss something changes and Steve forces you away spinning you until he pulls you back against his chest. One hand wraps around your throat while his other comes around landing on your stomach slowing sliding down to cup your mound. His finger dips between your folds in a hooking motion slowly began moving to tease your clit.

    “Oh God Steve,” you gasp as your ass grinds against his cock while he continues fingering your core.

    “We’ve got a lot of time to make up for,” he whispers in your ear pulling away from his hand and in one motion picks you up into his arms. He marches to the bedroom kicking the door closed with his foot before laying you down on the bed.

    You smile up at him as he pushes off his pants, “I’m all yours, Cap.”


	24. Michael!Dean x Hunter!Reader x Sister Jo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael!Dean x Hunter!Reader x Sister Jo (Anael)
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Death Threats, Dub-Con, Anael is on Michael’s side

 

   You just wanted to help so when Sister Jo or rather Anael had called Sam’s phone you took it. Even though Sam had taken on the role of leader of your group Dean was still your boyfriend. When Anael called for the first time in weeks you felt a bit of hope. You had no idea what would come from it.

   “Well, I’m here what do you know?” you question Anael already nervous about meeting in this rundown hotel.

   “I know where Michael is. He came to me and I can take you to him,” she spoke softly and sincerely.

   “Why did he come to you?”

   “Because I wanted to know what she wanted?” even though the voice belonged to the man you loved the tone and everything about it was wrong. You spun quickly brandishing the angel blade assuming a defensive stance. Dean or rather Michael only smirks in amusement at you, “What do you want, Y/N?”

  “I want my boyfriend back, asshole,” you glare when you feel a blade suddenly at your neck.

  “Drop the blade so we can talk,” Anael commands and you do so immediately holding up your hands in surrender.

   “Now where were we,” Michael slides off the trench coat he’s wearing and snaps his fingers. Suddenly it’s colder and you look down realizing your clothes have vanished. You instantly try to cover yourself while Michael sits into the corner chair patting the chair and Anael moves past you taking a seat, “Ahh yes the elephant in the room. Dean Winchester.”

   “Or where the hell did my clothes go?”

   Anael and Michael share a glance before they each snap their fingers stripping them both of their clothes. You swallow wanting to run but realize you’re unable to move. To your disgust, Anael crawls into Michael’s lap and they begin making out heavily and your heart hurts seeing Dean with another woman. You know it’s not technically him but the image is painful all the same.

   Anael pulls away from Michael, her lips swollen and red from their kissing, but stays tucked into Dean’s chest as Michael speaks, “I have a proposition for you. I want Dean to calm down because he’s starting to annoy and Anael and myself desire to have a plaything. You agree to let us play with you and I’ll let you speak to Dean.”

   “Are you insane?” you throw at him as Anael smirks. “You’re sick and you need to let Dean go.”

   “Trust me Y/N,” Anael stands crossing the room wrapping her arm around your shoulder nuzzling her nose along your cheek. “You’ll want this deal. It’s beneficial for all of us.”

   “Not for Dean or I,” you keep your eyes focused on Michael as he eyes you amusingly. You never imagined Dean’s gaze filling you with so much disgust.

   Michael stands moving towards you and his cock is already hard to your horror. He stands so close and your heart hurts, “Just do as I say and you can have your Dean back. We’ll be gentle. I know you miss him and I know you want to talk to him one more time. I can give you that. Just say yes.”

   You look down knowing what he says is true, “Yes. You can have me if I can have Dean.”

   Once you gave in they wasted no time in dragging you to the bed. They kissed, sucked, and bit your skin all over your body before forcing you onto your knees allowing Anael to guide your hips as Michael used Dean’s body to fuck into you from behind. You swallowed the pain as you came from their work just wanting to talk to Dean even if you had to suffer for it.

   You should have known Michael would never keep his word.


	25. Steve x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Pre-Infinity War

 

    You’d shout the praises to the heavens every day if it meant Steve kept his newly grown beard. The years on the run from the world’s governments had been long and brutal but true to your word you stayed by his side. He was more than happy to show you how much he cared.

    He had you spread out your knees to your chest as he buried his face in your pussy. You’d already cum once but he was determined to make you go again. He alternated between fucking you with his tongue, sucking at your folds, and wrapping his lips around your clit. But the absolute best was when he pulled back and shook his face letting the bristles of his beard rub against your already sensitive area.

   It was moments like this that made all the bad disappear if just for a little bit. Steve moved again and his beard was directly over your clit. When he shook again, the roughness against your clit made you scream his name squeezing his hands that were in yours. He kept going until you were practically in tears pulling a second smaller orgasm. He sat back your release covering him and you quickly sat up pulling his lips to yours so you could taste yourself.

   The knock on the door was not welcomed, “Steve I’m sorry but we have an emergency. You’re never going to believe who is on the phone.”

   As soon as Sam said phone you and Steve both froze. Tony Stark was the only one with the phone’s number. Steve was up quickly pulling on his shirt, “I’m sorry but if he is calling it’s an emergency.”

   “I know Cap. Go on I’ll be out in a minute,” he leaned down kissing you softly before heading out of the room. You sighed knowing something bad was coming but even you weren’t prepared for it.  


	26. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @arses21434
> 
> Warnings: Dom/Sub Relationship, Language, AU

 

   “Come, sit here Princess,” you do as he asks wanting to make your dominant very happy.

   Dean moved you between his legs undoing the bra you’d slipped on and pushed it down your arms. His right-hand moves resting on your abdomen while his left hand cupped your breast squeezing your nipple between his fingers. His hands were large and warm making you feel so safe in his arms.

  “Our relationship is new so we will take our time working our way up to more complicated matters. Is that accepted?” he asks with that deep voice.

  “Yes, sir,” you were ready for whatever he had to offer.

  “Good, first I want you to guide my hand down to your pussy and use my hand to show you how you play with yourself. But Princess, I want you to go slow and no coming without permission. Do you understand?”

   “Yes, sir,” you rest your hand over his larger one slowly moving him down to your core. You do as he asks moving his fingers as best you can over the thin material of the bustier you’re still wearing. He works you over until the material is soaked with your arousal and you’re teetering on the edge of an orgasm but holding it off as best you can to make Dean happy. You just wanted to make him happy.

   He hums in your ear, “So wet for me already my needy little sub. I think you’re going to be such a good girl for me.”

   “Yes, sir. Just want to make you happy,” you moan as his fingers pick up their movement rubbing the material roughly over your clit.

   “Oh, you will, Princess. Now,” his breath is hot on your ear, “Cum for me.”


	27. Sam x Reader x Dean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam x Reader x Dean
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Language, Daddy kink, Poly

 

    “Such a good fucking girl, Y/N. You like being tied up like a hopeless slut?” Sam squeezes your ass as you continue your rhythmic bouncing.

    “Yes Daddy,” you exhale doing your best to keep the pace going.

    “You look good being impaled on my cock with those perky tits bouncing in my face. Daddy’s a lucky man,” Sam leans up capturing one of your nipples in his mouth sucking them hard flicking his tongue over your nipple. You whimper at the feeling as he moves to your other breast following the same pattern.

     Neither of you pays attention as the door opens, “Couldn’t wait for me?”

     “Sorry, Dean you know how needy our little slut is. She was practically begging for my cock,” Sam slaps your ass when you slow reminding you to keep riding him.

    Dean crosses over pulling your head back roughly to suck at your lips. Sam takes your nipple back in his mouth while you continue moving. Dean’s hand slides down rubbing your sensitive clit before warning, “You better not fucking cum or Daddy will have to punish you.”

    Sam pops off, “Fuck she just squeezed my cock so tight I think she wants to be punished.”

    “Please let me cum Daddy,” you plead with Dean since Sam already told you no.

    “Not yet, sweetheart,” Dean winks pulling his hand away just as you felt the beginning of an orgasm. “Your Daddies come first and then maybe just maybe the Princess gets to cum.”

    “Yes Daddy,” you cry out as Sam thrusts up into you hard as you come down. It’s going to be a long night.


	28. Dean x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Reader
> 
> Submitted by @maddiepants

 

    You don’t have much time alone anymore. The extra guests from the apocalypse world had filled the bunker making it harder for Dean and you to find time alone. Needless to say, you caught it when you could and to Dean getting dressed after a shower was perfect timing.

   “Dean, we have to hurry up. Bobby is waiting on us,” you moaned as his hand quickly moved through your underwear his fingers spreading your folds.

   “Relax baby. You’ve been so stressed and trying to take care of everyone let me do this for you.”

   Your head fell back against Dean’s shoulder as you quickly gave in. His fingers moved expertly hooking up into your moving just the way he knew you liked. You moved your hand softly grasping his arm feeling the movement through his body. He began kissing and sucking at your neck in time to the way his hand moved inside you.

   “Dean, I’m going to,” you moaned when you felt the orgasm building.

   “I know, Princess. Let go for me. Cover my fingers,” Dean was so soft as you cried out your orgasm ripping through you making you sag against Dean’s body. He held you up slowly pulling his hand away. You turned to watch as he sucked his fingers clean of your juices making you feel aroused all over again.

   “Feel better?” Dean asked as you turned your hands gripping your hips.

   “Much better, but Bobby is going to have to wait a little bit longer,” you undid his jeans pushing them down. “I need you inside me right now.”

   Dean smirk as you dropped your underwear and jumped into his arm, “Now there’s my girl.”


	29. The Avengers x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers x Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Polyamory, Dom/Sub

 

     _You sat in the dark waiting for the next jolt to hit you. It was a part of your punishment for not listening to your partners. Not to mention your partners were superheroes and they’d almost lost you to the militant group that had broken into the tower. Once the dust settled you had survived with minor bruises but none of the Avengers had been happy you had tried to intervene._

   “Come on Natalia,” you cooed as Nat pushed you into the dark room. “I survived didn’t I?”

   “Not good enough kiddo,” Clint spoke up. “We almost lost you because you didn’t stay hidden like you were told.”

    “I’m not a child I was trying to help,” you offered the excuse but Nat slapped your thigh as she brought you to the chair.

    “They had a gun to your head. You aren’t trained for that so you will deal with the consequences  _moya lyubov’_.”

     “Plus you always end up loving our punishments,” Tony spoke up from across the room placing a chair down with a wand in the middle. “If you’ll please take a seat, sweetheart.”

     Clint and Nat pushed you towards the chair making sure you settled allowing the head of the vibrating wand directly on your clit. Tony stood back as Clint and Nat cuffed you into the restraints attached to the chair. Once they were happy you were secured all three stood back watching you. Nothing happened and then suddenly the wand began to hum. The power was low but with the tip directly on your clit, the feeling was overwhelming.

    “So that’s what the button is for?” Steve stepped into the room followed by Bucky and Wanda. He held a small remote in his hand and when he clicked something the wand ceased its vibrations.

    “I’m fucked,” you whimpered when the wand came back on full force making you cry out throwing your head back.

    It ended as Steve stepped closer, “Language darling. You’re in trouble her don’t add to it.”

   “Yes, sir.”

   “Now your punishment has been decided by everyone in this room. We have a briefing to go to and while we have this meeting we will pass the remote around. We will have a video feed to watch you and Bucky will stay here in case you safeword out. He will be keeping contact with us during the punishment,” Tony reveals.

   “You’ll be here for an hour,” Steve takes over. “Do you understand?”

   “Yes, sir.”

    “And your safe word, doll?” Bucky adds always making sure you had a way out of scenes.

    “Ghost Dog.”

    He smiles but nods. Each one of them kisses your cheek as they leave the room except for Bucky. He kisses you softly on the lips when the first vibrations begin. He steps back and sits across the dark room just enough so you can see him. The vibrations vary until about twenty minutes in and someone makes them so strong you want to crawl out of the seat. Bucky watches nervously but the sounds you make soon remind him you’re enjoying yourself. It’s going to be a long punishment but in the end Tony’s right. You do love being a bad girl.


	30. Dean x Sister!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean x Sister!Reader
> 
> Submitted by Anonymous
> 
> Warnings: Wincest, Incest, Language

 

    John had sent you and Dean on your own hunt while he investigated a separate one. It was fine with you both it gave you time to explore whatever was happening with you both. When you first started having dreams about your older brother you felt ashamed and disgusted. Then you’d cum on your fingers so many times imagining him fucking you that everything bad fading away making you crave him in the most sinful of ways.

   Surprisingly, you hadn’t been alone in your dreams as you had discovered the night before John had sent you both on the hunt. You’d walked in and heard Dean in the bathroom gasping your name when you opened the door he was jerking off and the image flooded your pussy until you were sure you were dripping. Dean had seen you when your hand had slipped between your legs whimpering his name in response. Before either of you could speak on it John had returned and Dean pretended like it never happened.

  The car ride was silent save for the low rock music playing in the background. You went in scoring a room at the hotel and helped Dean unload the Impala. Steve seemed to be actively avoiding your eyes even taking off to the bar as soon as you mentioned dinner. You tried to not let it hurt you and decided to focus on the case at hand.

  Dean slammed the door undoing his tie and then slipping off his jacket. You looked up from the laptop as he sat on the bed across from yours. You moved the laptop to the bed turning to face him, “What’s wrong?”

   “I don’t want to talk about it,” he growled harsher than you expected as he got up and went to the mini fridge pulling out a coke. He sipped a bit then turned on you, “You’re what’s wrong. You’re my baby sister and the only thing I can think about is ripping your clothes off and fucking you into the mattress. I couldn’t concentrate on anything the witnesses said because I kept seeing you with your hand between your legs. It’s killing me.”

   You stood up moving to him letting your hand run through his tousled hair, “It’s okay. Loving someone isn’t wrong and it’s not like we have a normal life. Maybe we were meant to fall in love.”

  He pulled away but couldn’t meet your eyes, “It’s wrong, Y/N.”

  You knelt down to force him to look at you taking his hands into yours. Thankfully he let you, “I will never feel bad about loving you, Dean. I don’t give a fuck. I love you and I want you so much.”

   He gulped finally meeting your eyes, “You do?”

   You took his hand placing it between your legs, “Want you to fuck me, big brother. I want to cum on your cock and scream your name.”

   “Fuck, Y/N,” Dean groaned pulling you onto his lap. You could feel his cock as it pressed against your shorts. Dean buried his face in your hair, “You smell so good but if I do this I’m afraid I’ll never stop.”

   “Then don’t stop. I’m all yours Dean you’re all mine.”

   “What about Dad? Sammy?”

   “Dad barely notices us anyway and Sam’s in college, but I’m right here,” you move your hips rubbing against his cock. “I’m your little sister and you promised Dad you’d always take care of me and right now that means taking off my clothes and stretching my wet pussy around your cock.”

   Dean growls standing quickly wrapping his arms around you to keep you pressed against him as his mouth covers you. It’s a frenzy of tongues and lips that only makes you want him more. Nothing about it feels wrong. You grind against him as you make out while he walks you to the wall using it to hold you up as his hands pull down your shorts.

   “No panties?” he pulls away to look at you. He’s smitten by the bruised lips and messy hair from where he’s claimed you.

   “No big brother. Now touch me,” Dean doesn’t waste a second sliding to the floor once you’re settled. He picks up a leg resting it on his shoulder before he begins eating you out like a man starved. You can’t believe this is happening but its perfect and you can’t get enough. He lets you cum on his tongue them allows you to swallow his cock before holding you and fucking your face like he’s dreamt of for so long. He pulls off his tie wrapping it around your eyes before forcing you onto the bed where he runs his cock head teasingly across your pussy.

   “Come on Dean give it to me. I’ve waited long enough,” you cry so close to having your dreams realized.

   “Want your brother’s cock, Princess?”

   “Please, it’s all I’ve ever wanted,” you give him a smile unable to see from his tie and he slowly presses into you. Even from the previous orgasms, it’s a snug fit as he slides in. “Fuck Dean. You’re so fucking big.”

    “I know sweetie. Just hold on it’s going to feel good in a minute,” Dean moves slowly into your moans turn softer and less pained before finding a perfect pace at which he can fuck you with. He never thought he’d ever get to see you stretched like this for him with your tight little pussy swallowing his cock.

   “Dean, you’re perfect. Everything I’ve ever need. Fuck, cum in me, please. Fill up your baby sister like a good big brother,” you beg wanting so much to be full of his seed.

    Dean almost comes right then at your request but he leans over grabbing your hair pulling you up so your chest is pressed against his. He pulls off the tie and you turn kissing him as best you can while he continues pumping into you, “Whatever you want Princess but not like this.”

   Dean pulls out to your dismay climbing off the bed. He moves you to you back and then spreads your legs sliding back into your easily. His eyes lock with yours and at that moment it’s absolutely perfect, “Dean?”

   “I know Y/N I feel it too. This was meant to be. I just need to see you when I cum and fill you up,” he kisses you hard his hand holding him up the other massaging your breast. You can’t answer him filled with so many emotions at the pleasure and intimacy he’s giving you right now.

    “I love you, Dean,” you cry as his hand moves down his thumb beginning to run over your clit. Dean’s gasps and moans are growing letting you know he’s close.

     “Fuck Princess. I love you so fucking much. Never want to be without you. I’m close. Going to cum from your tight little pussy gripping me perfectly. This is going to mean you’re all mine. Forever,” he grunts as he begins a punishing pace into your pussy.

     “Yes, forever, yours,” you manage between cries when he pinches your clit perfectly making you explode crying out his name. He answers with your own as he goes rigid and pumps you full of cum slowly thrusting into he knows he’s down. Sweat covers you both and you close your eyes moaning as he pulls out. You look up and he’s watching you intently before his fingers slide through your pussy lips pulling them out to you.

    “Taste us, Y/N,” you open your mouth so your tongue can lick around his fingers tasting the saltiness and sweetness of his release. “No turning back now.”

    You open your arms as he moves laying down his head on your chest wrapping his arms around you as best as he can, “I don’t want to turn back ever again.”

    “Good because like I said now that this has happened I’m never letting you go.” Dean meant it too.


End file.
